The Fragments of Naruto Uzumaki
by TheOneWhoWritesBadly
Summary: Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Elemental Nations lived in peace. But, in Remnant, a war was slowly beginning. Now Naruto, along with three others, will have to help stop a war by teaching eight warriors how to fight one themselves. "But why do these kids have abilities like Naruto s?" "I don t know, but it seems like we re going to have an interesting time here."
1. Prologue: The Ninjas are Chosen

Hey Everyone! My name is TheOneWhoWritesBadly, and this will be my very first story! Now I will tell you all now that updates will be sparse, I am a college student so the weeks of breaks, and long weekends, are when I write most, then another week for rereads and rewrites. I have no intention of ever abandoning this story so I will complete it, but for now here is the prologue.

 _ **"Hello"-**_ God or Godlike being speaking

" **Hello"** -Demon or other being speaking

"Hello"-Human speaking, italicized thoughts

* * *

 **Konoha. Hokage Tower. Sundown.**

"Ahhhh, I`m almost done with the paperwork for today. Hopefully, I get back before Hina-chan, and the others go to bed, and I`ll pick up some ramen on the way back!" Naruto slapped his cheeks. "Let`s go!" Naruto, with renewed vigor, began to finish his paperwork. All of a sudden he froze. " **Kit, I`m assuming you felt that?** " "Yeah Kurama, that power...It`s on the outskirts of the village, and it's familiar, but I can't place it…" " **Let`s go to it, make sure it's no threat.** " "Right." Naruto then used _**Hiraishin**_ to a familiar location. "It`s been awhile since I`ve been here, maybe I`ll go see Iruka-sensei tomorrow." " _ **I`m sorry Naruto, but you won`t have time to see many you know for a long time."**_ Naruto turned to regard the source of the ethereal glow coming from behind him, and promptly passed out, awakening in his mindscape. "Six-Paths Ojichan why are you here? I thought you disappeared after we defeated Kaguya?" " _ **Yes, I thought I was gone from the world, to be able to see my loved ones once more now that the reincarnation ended. However, it seems the world needs us once more. So, as I said, you won`t have time to see many of those you know."**_ " **Father please explain." "** _ **Yes my son, I received a message from the Primordials themselves, asking me to task our strongest guardian to assist another dimension, and of course, I asked you. Of course, I have granted permission by the gods for you to bring three others along to assist you."**_ "Okay, so long story short, me and three friends are being asked to leave our world to help another. What is so wrong with that dimension where I have to help it?"

" _ **Well, to explain this I will have to explain the history of that world.**_ _ **Long ago, two gods existed in the Void. The elder was the god of Creation, creator of the sun and all plants and animals. The younger was the god of Destruction, creator of the moon and ender of living things. The two were brothers, and they existed in a constant cycle of creation and destruction for eternity. Eventually, the Brother of Creation was sick of his brother destroying everything he created, and so he struck a deal. They together would create something capable of creation and destruction. That thing was humanity. They gifted humanity with four relics, physical manifestations of the four gifts of humanity they were Knowledge, Choice, Creation, and Destruction. Both brothers agreed to leave humanity to their devices. As the years passed, humanity tended more towards creation, and this angered the younger brother. He, behind his brother`s back, created something that would hunt humanity, these creatures would come to be called Grimm. The elder brother, angered by the youngers actions, took action to help save humanity. First, he instilled the land with his powers, which crystallized and was named Dust. Second, he put a power known as Aura in humanity."**_

"This kinda sounds like what happened with you Six-Paths Ojichan, with the dark entity and special inner power thing." Naruto remarked, **Let him finish Naruto!"** Kurama shouted from Naruto`s mind, obviously invested in the tale. "Sorry!"

 _ **However, he only gave one man the power to unlock it for them. This man traveled the world and unlocked the aura of a few people in each village. Eventually, once he reached old age the man secluded himself from humanity, finally he was visited by four sisters, one appeared every three months. These four women improved the man`s life, and he granted them each a fraction of his power, each sister having different skills based on their personalities. These sisters would then be known as the Maidens of the Four Seasons. These maidens split up, and went to the four corners of the land, driving the Grimm back, and humanity was left to flourish. But now the younger brother has returned and birthed his avatar into the world. Her name is Salem; only a few people know that she exists, so it will be up to you and those you bring to prepare the eight warriors chosen**_ ** _not only_** _ **by the god of light but also the man who granted the maidens their powers, for their coming trials. Naruto I need you and the three others you bring to have them ready for war within a year of your arrival in that world.**_

"Six-Paths Ojichan...I understand that their world needs help, and I am willing to, but I have one question. How can the man who granted the maidens their power still be alive today?" The six paths sage chuckled, a wry smile forming on his old wrinkled face. " _ **You will meet a man named Ozpin eventually, ask him any more questions you have. He will answer any questions you have if you can prove to him that you know the truth. Naruto, I know you have a lot of questions, but we don` have a lot of time, we only have tonight for the barrier between worlds to stay thin enough to get you there, who do you want to bring? Kurama stays with you regardless."**_ Naruto sat cross-legged, face pointed down in his mindscape thinking carefully on who could come with him. Eventually, his face rose with his response. "I want Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, those are the three I trust to have my back the most, especially if we`re going into war." " _ **I see, they will be fine choices. Each of you will have your abilities translated into the terms of that world, and you will have weapons that suit your fighting styles and personalities and some new things on top of that. Naruto I am granting you the rinnegan, but only with 3 of its abilities.**_ "Alright then, when do we leave?" " _ **Now."**_ The sage chanted in a tongue neither Naruto nor Kurama could understand, then a searing bright white light, starting from the sage, encompassed the entire village.

As this was occurring, Salem herself was taking warriors from Naruto`s realm to fight for her. _**"If another realm`s gods think they can interfere with my plans, they will learn that as all things rise, they must fall."**_ As Hagoromo`s white light began to fade from Konoha taking a third of the Konoha twelve with it, Salem used her own magic to revive six people, some long dead at this point, and fused them with a Grimm that fit their skills and personalities, but would also force them under her control as servants to the Grimm Queen.

* * *

Please, read, review, give me criticism, constructive only, please! I want to improve as both a storyteller and as a writer, and if no one tells me what`s wrong I can`t fix it! See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

In an old school named Beacon Academy, four people were in an office, two of these four arguing intensely. The first man, with silver hair and clad in green, sipped calmly from his cup of coffee from behind his desk, sitting and watching the arguing two. The second man, with piercing red eyes, sat on the desk to the first man`s left, his head thrown back with a flask in his mouth. In front of the desk, a man and a woman both stood glaring at each other while arguing.

"Glynda why are you against this?! With this attack on Amber it only proves my theory that this "Queen" and her forces are making their move, and having her here will only put the students in danger!" "I understand the threat James but bringing your toys into the city won't do anything besides make the citizens scared and show these _criminals_ that we are afraid of them!" "I want to bring Atlas forces in to show the citizens that they are safe, and to ward off whoever attacked her. " Suddenly the man with red eyes spoke up, "Both of you shut up, whether the soldiers come in or not we have to decide what to do with Amber right now."

The three adults continued to yell at each other until the man in green cleared his throat in preparation to speak. "James, while your idea has merit I do agree with Glynda, however, Qrow is the most correct out of the three of you, Amber safety is paramount at this moment. James, you said you had something that could help stabilize her?" "Yes, currently she is inside what could be called a stasis chamber. It will keep her alive until we figure out a better solution. As it stands now she won`t last longer than six months, at best until next semester." "Hmmm, I have an idea, James-"

All of a sudden what looked like a meteorite crashed in the forest just off of the school's campus, and a pulse of power washed over the four people in the room, halting all conversation. Qrow, already heading towards the window said, "We can all agree that wasn't normal. I`ll head off first Oz, you three meet me there." Just as he opened the window Glynda called to him "We can all go together." "I can get there faster than the rest of you, just try and catch up quick," Qrow said before falling out of the window facing the others before turning an actual crow and quickly flying towards the crash site.

 **Emerald Forest-Crater**

"Ah, my head, Kurama where are we?" " **I don't know kit, it's not anywhere near Konoha for that matter, and I can't really sense any chakra at all, but something else is taking its place."** "I can sense what you mean, there's no natural chakra anywhere, but there's this energy inside of me, it seems you still exist however which means I still have access to your chakra still." " **Yeah, it seems like this world is different from our own in many ways."** Kurama didn't know what it was, but he could sense negative emotion coming from everywhere around them, but on the outer edges of his range. " **Naruto, it's time to get started, it seems like the others are starting to wake up."** "Alright Kurama, I`ll talk to you in a bit.

Naruto opened his eyes fully for the first time to see who was with him. He looked around and, seeing that everyone was still asleep, concentrated on whatever energy that took the place of his chakra and flared it as hard as he could. The three sleeping people each shot up into fighting stances, years of training still in their minds even after a time of peace. "Naruto? Hinata? Sasuke?! Wha-what was that where are we?" A pink haired woman was the first to speak after waking. "Naruto? Where are we and why do you look sixteen again? A lavender haired, white-eyed woman asked. Naruto simply closed his eyes and used what some have called his "Hokage Voice". "Jounins Haruno-Uchiha, Hyuuga-Namikaze, and Uchiha. You three have been chosen to take a long term mission along with your Hokage, now let me explain. The three ninja`s snapped to attention in front of Naruto, each with their own questions about their current predicament.

After explaining what the Sage of Six Paths had tasked them to do, and the abilities that he was gifted. Naruto opened the floor to questions, going one by one to make sure nothing was missed. "First, Hinata, what do you need to know?" "I just want to know what is going on in our own world." "For that, I`m not really sure. If I had to guess I think time has stopped considering we were pulled to another reality. Similar to when I and Sakura were trapped in the Partial Tsukuyomi. When we finally got out, it was like no time had passed at all."

"I remember that. So does that mean we should treat this like a genjutsu?" Sakura asked. "No. we are in a completely different universe with rules different to our own. There is no Chakra here, neither I nor Kurama can sense it at least. But there is some other energy, it feels like Chakra, but different. Regardless, the Sage told me to find a man named Ozpin and he would explain everything to us. I was also told that we would have weapons but I'm not sure where they are." Naruto replied while looking around. "Hinata, try using this energy to use your Byakugan, Sasuke do the same with your eyes. I`ll try with my new Rinnegan. If what the sage said is correct we all have the same abilities as before, but using this other power."

Hinata complied and tapped into this new source of energy, channeling it to her eyes, activating her Byakugan. She immediately noticed the "chakra" networks in each of her friends had changed. "Ano...Naruto, there are a few things different. This energy is less dense than chakra, but it flows the same as chakra throughout the body, but closer to the surface. Also, from what I can tell, chakra reserves and these reserves are the same." Sasuke picked up where Hinata left off, "It also looks like this energy can come in a multitude of colors, Naruto yours is orange-yellow, almost gold. Hinata yours is Lavender, but with streaks of pale blue and gold. Sakura, yours is a deep pink with hints of black and green, and I-" Naruto interrupted, "Sasuke I`ll take it from here. You both essentially said the saw the same things I can, but just so you know Sasuke yours is a very deep purple with streaks of blue and black."

Naruto began pacing around the crater they had landed in, "Hinata, use your Byakugan to keep watching around us, that light was bound to attract some attention. "Naruto, you said that we were supposed to be given weapons right? Where are they?" "Umm…"

Naruto began patting himself down, hoping something would just appear when he felt four small scrolls on his legs. Pulling them out he saw they had each of their names on them. " _I guess these are the scrolls that explain things but how can we open them without chakra?"_ " **Naruto, I know you aren`t this stupid, are you? Just use whatever this new energy is!"** " _Kurama, I have no clue why I didn't think that!"_

"Naruto, Earth to Naruto! Everything okay in there?" Sakura asked, tapping Naruto in the head. "Sorry Sakura, I was just talking to Kurama. If my guess is right these scrolls have all of our equipment in them. Channel this energy into them to open them." After being dispensed around to their respective owners, the four shinobi opened their scrolls.

Naruto opened his first, and another smaller scroll fell out, as he began reading it, Sakura opened hers. A smaller scroll fell out of hers too, along with a pair of black and green gauntlets with what look like buttons on the tips of the thumbs. She pressed the thumbs together and they stuck, then the gauntlets started shifting. Suprised, Sakura dropped the morphing gauntlets onto the ground where the shifting finished and became a Warhammer. "I think I should read the scroll," Sakura said, staring at the black and green Warhammer on the ground. Following the others, Sasuke slowly opened his scroll and, like the others before him, a small scroll fell out, along with black and white swords that fell into an x shape. Sasuke picked them up, examining them. They both had polished wooden handles with black leather grips, and in general, had a similar shape. That is where the similarities end. The white sword, if Sasuke didn't know any better, could have been made out of porcelain, it was such a pure white. At the base of the blade, there was a yin-yang symbol without the small dots with the black side extending into a spike into the blade. The black blade wasn't pure black. It was black red lines forming a honeycomb look on the entirety of the blade and like it's white counterpart, the black blade had a yin yang symbol with the wite forming a spike into the blade. Hinata opened hers last, and two scrolls fell out. Within the first scroll was a message from the sage himself.

" **Hinata, you are a very special person. You have been held back by your clan's traditions of taijutsu only from utilizing the byakugan`s full potential. While the others have weapons suiting their fighting styles as shinobi, you have been gifted a weapon that uses the byakugan`s clarity at any distance. Also, I convinced my brother to unlock your Tenseigan, but I don't know how you would unlock it."**

Opening the other two scrolls, first, a pair of blue and white gauntlets fell out, with a small stinger meant to cover a finger attached by a chain. The second one fell and a black bow with a dark gray string, but no arrows with it, instead, yet another scroll fell out.

" **Hinata, I know you are confused as to how to use this bow with no arrows. Well, I am sure you have noticed this energy you now possess, it is called Aura. It works almost exactly like chakra, however, it is entirely physical energy, as such, it can be used as a shield for the body. However, both you and Naruto, have access to me and my brother`s powers to an extent due to your latent tenseigan and his active rinnegan. So you both can create objects and of your aura, but unlike my Creation of All Things, the things you create can not stay together unless aura is constantly being fed into them. Good luck young Hyuuga."**

Hinata got back to reading the other scrolls to understand how her abilities worked. As the group of shinobi studied the scrolls and weapons gifted to them by the Sage of Six Paths, a crow with red eyes sat above them and observed, shocked by what it heard and saw, and hoped that Ozpin would get there soon.


End file.
